


Delineation

by Vadianna



Series: Pasiphae-verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome, Xenophilia, xenophilia - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: Kylo is always astonished by his visits to the specialty club in Hutt Space, even after so many trips.  This time, Hux runs into an old kitonak acquaintance.Or: They have sex with an anonymous alien as a third partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/gifts).



> Set after [Pasiphae](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374670/chapters/16751095), though the only thing you have to know is that the setting is a xeno club where bizarre sex happens.

Kylo followed Hux over to the dark corner booth, pulling himself into the cushioned seat beside him, across from the being sitting alone with neither food nor drink. This was day two of their usual excursion to the Officer’s Club on Nar Kreeta.  While he’d been on these trips several times now, he still nearly always let Hux choose their partners, since he had no idea what to expect from a random encounter.  Kylo hadn't yet found a species that Hux did not know intimately.  He had made good use of Hux's experience, though that it seemed infallible was annoying.

After sleeping off a rather exciting evening, they had gone elsewhere for a light dinner, then dressed in their standard First Order uniforms to play the roles of General Fuxx and Kylo Ren. Kylo had been sitting with Hux, contemplating spending a portion of his evening gambling and leaving Hux to socialize and enjoy his drink at the bar. But Hux had tapped him on the arm, finished the last of his drink, and led him into the corner. Kylo had followed blindly, trusting Hux to make these sorts of calls. He could gamble later. After an encounter that Hux approached with this sort of urgency, he would likely need to take a break afterward.

 When his eyes adjusted and he got a good look at the sentient, he turned to Hux in something like shock. This was lost on both Hux and their potential partner, since his facial expression was concealed from both by his mask, but certainly Hux understood why Kylo might be surprised.

The being at the table was a species that Kylo could not identify. Its disproportionately large head resembled a human male glans with a large, flat brown nostril at the tip, which was sloped toward the front of its head. It was wearing an old Imperial cap, and Kylo could not see any other sensory organs on its head, so was not quite sure where its face was. Its skin was dry and hairless and looked to be roughly the same color and texture as his own penis - pale, wrinkled, and veined as it folded in and around the thick rolls of fat encasing its body. It had a thick, round body shape with proportionate arms that ended in three thick fingers. The fingers were not obviously articulated, and were capped with large humanoid fingernails that were buffed to a shine. It appeared to have two short, round legs that ended in two-toed feet. It wore a pair of olive green pants that matched its hat and nothing else.

Kylo was caught between alarm and intrigue, mostly by the way the creature resembled a squat human penis. Was this going where he thought it was? When he tried to get a sense of it through the Force, he discovered that this was one of a handful of species that was very difficult to connect with. He sensed calm, and nothing else. Too bad. Sex was better for everyone when he could reach out through the Force.

Hux certainly knew he was trying to do this, and would normally pinch or kick Kylo in an attempt to get him to stop violating their partner’s mind. But he said nothing now, ignoring Kylo in favor of the sentient, staring across the table with his expression concealed by his General Fuxx half-mask. He made a gesture to the bar, then removed the glove from that hand and brought the back of it near the nostril on the front of the sentient’s head. Kylo heard it inhale and make two clicking noises.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kylo a little lost in this encounter already, but were soon interrupted by an attendant with a plate of fat, pale, squirming grubs for their friend, presumably the item that Hux had signaled the bar for.  It was always a surprise to see what they'd bring over for Hux. The sentient stretched up onto the table, bracing itself on either side of the plate with its dry, thick fingers. It leaned low, blocking Kylo’s view of the front of its head and the grubs. A quiet snuffling sound was the only indication of activity.

Hux watched for a moment, then turned to Kylo. “Do you speak Huttese?”

Kylo blinked behind his helmet, turning to look briefly across the table, then back to Hux. “What.”

Hux said something very slowly in the Outer Rim dialect that Kylo still couldn’t understand, then switched back to similarly slow, exaggerated Basic. “Do you speak Huttese?”

He suddenly felt very defensive. “Why?”

“Because our musician friend and I do not have a language in common. I know how to ask it for an evening with me, but I’ve never spent time with a kitonak and another partner, and I’m not sure if it’s something they do.”

Kylo had a thousand questions, each more relevant than the one he actually asked. “Why do you think I can speak Huttese?”

Hux gave him a flat look. Kylo could speak Huttese for the same reason he knew how to play cards. It was something his father had taught him, and Hux likely guessed that gambling and Huttese went hand in hand. Kylo had probably even spoken it at this club while he was gambling, which Hux would have overheard. It was a benign question, and Kylo had no reason to be defensive about it, other than the fact it was a remnant of Ben’s life. He was trying to let things like that bother him less, but it was difficult.

When Kylo didn’t answer, Hux turned back to the kitonak and was quiet for a moment, watching it consume the last of the grubs. Or at least trying to, since the kitonak was concealing this from them.

Hux spoke to Kylo, still looking at the kitonak. “Okay. Would you rather wait out here, find your own partner, or find another partner together?”

Hux had only recently stopped asking Kylo about what he wanted, as Kylo had become more confident about speaking up about his preferences. Hux falling back on this formality pulled at him, and Kylo knew he was trying Hux’s patience, which he mostly didn’t do on these outings. He sighed, audible through the vocoder, and when the kitonak sat back up, he spoke to it in Huttese.

[We want to ask you a question.]

When the kitonak responded in a series of whistling and clicking noises, Kylo turned back to Hux and switched back to Basic. “Does that mean something?”

“Probably. It won’t reply in a language we know, it doesn’t have the same kind of vocal cords. You have to ask it yes or no questions. It will click twice for yes, once for no.”

Kylo frowned behind his mask and turned back to the kitonak, considering what he wanted to ask.

[Would you be interested in multiple human partners tonight?]

The kitonak clicked twice, then turned its head to Hux and held up a hand, wiggling all three fingers. Kylo still couldn’t tell if they were jointed. It waved the hand under its nose, then turned back to Kylo and pointed, then back to Hux. Hux turned to Kylo.

“Did you ask if you could join us?”

 Kylo paused. “I guess.”

 “Well, what did you have in mind?”

 Hux meant, did Kylo want to watch, did he want Hux to go first, did he want to join Hux after a moment, or did he want to both go at the same time? Usually he relied on Hux to tell him it was okay. Apparently Hux wanted him to negotiate this time.

“Well, I guess both at the same time, if you can talk to me while we do it. I’m… not sure what’s going on.”

Hux nodded, then turned back to the kitonak and raised his bare palm. “Take your glove off and do what I did earlier. It’s how they approve their sex partners.”

“By… putting my hand in its face? Is it smelling me?”

Hux shrugged. “Yes.”

“How many times have you been with kitonaks?”

Hux considered as Kylo removed his gloved. “Probably four individuals total. I don’t think there’s very many in the galaxy.”

Kylo stretched across the table and felt a _whssh_ of damp air across his palm, then the kitonak leaned back and clicked twice.

Hux nodded, and placed his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Okay. Ask if it will have us both at once. Tell it that this is your first time with a kitonak, and then ask if it will be comfortable if we converse in Basic throughout intercourse.”

“Is there anything else I should ask?”

Hux blinked behind his mask, considering. “No, I don’t think so.”

When it answered yes to both, Hux nodded and nudged Kylo out of the booth. When both were standing, the kitonak swiveled to the edge of the seat, then held out both its arms.

“Would you like to carry it?”

Kylo frowned. “They don’t walk?”

Hux shrugged. “I think they like to be carried by their partners. I’ve given it a piggyback ride before, but you can probably carry it in your arms.”

Kylo stared at Hux a moment, then bent down to let the kitonak wrap its arms around his neck. Standing, it was probably a meter tall, and weighed about a hundred kilos. Kylo hated Hux suddenly as he let it squeeze his hips with its short legs. He gripped it under its thighs and hoisted it in the air, following Hux down the hall. Up close, its skin had a rough texture, and it had a strong body odor of vanilla that Kylo could smell through his helmet. The kitonak’s resemblance to a penis persisted. Kylo could see a mouth under the nostrils, below the underside of the head. He couldn’t decide if the kitonak was attractive or repellent, which boded well for this encounter.

They went to Hux’s usual plain, utilitarian room near the back of the private hallway, and Kylo set the kitonak down on the bed. Hux paid it little attention, pulling off his other glove, mask, and hat, discarding them on one of the chairs near the wall. When Kylo turned back to the kitonak, he saw it rummaging around in the chest next to the bed, coming up with a very large bottle of lubricant clutched in both hands. Kylo had yet to use this variety.

He recalled his earlier curiosity, and turned back to Hux.

“So, since its head-”

“Stop.” Hux held out a palm and did not look at Kylo as he pulled his pants and underwear down in one motion, already fully naked. “I know what it looks like. No, I cannot get its head up my ass.” He straightened and gave Kylo a hard look. “I’m glad your comfortable enough to make jokes.”

It wasn’t really a joke, since it was hard to tell what Hux would do with a partner. Kylo left that unsaid. When he turned back to the kitonak, it had removed its hat and its nose had started to run, which made its head look more like a dick leaking precome. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to decide if he wanted to unlatch his helmet. Sometimes revealing his face still made him nervous, especially if he didn’t know what was coming during sex. But if Hux had removed his mask, it meant the sentient couldn’t recognize or likely even read human facial expression.

When Hux knelt down in front of it and began tugging on the waistband of its pants, Kylo realized Hux was waiting for him to ask questions. He reached up and unlatched his helmet, immediately overwhelmed by the strong vanilla scent of the kitonak. He set his helmet on the ground and began talking to Hux to calm himself down.

“You mentioned you’ve been with four kitonaks before?”

“Yes, but mostly this one. We’ve met several times over the years.”

Kylo began pulling on his own belt as he saw Hux sliding the pants off the kitonak's legs. It didn’t appear to have any humanoid genitals. Kylo was still mildly amused when nonhumans wore human clothes that concealed nothing on their species.

“Oh? You know this one in particular?” Kylo had met several of Hux’s previous partners, it wasn’t unusual to run into one in the clubs.

“Yes. This one’s a celebrity. A musician-” He paused, and ran his fingertips between its toes, pushing into the thick layer of fat and the folds in its feet. “I met it when it used to play music at one of the clubs.”

“A celebrity? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kitonak before.”

“No. As I said, I think they’re rare. A desert race. There’s a small colony on Tatooine. I think they hail from Kido III, originally.”

Kylo wasn’t familiar with the planet, and didn’t respond as he watched Hux run one palm on the underside of its foot, then push his other hand further up its leg, probing his fingers in a fold of fat approximately mid-calf on its short leg. He glanced over his shoulder, and seeing that Kylo was naked, cocked his head toward the bed.

“Come over here and grab that lubricant. Start massaging it into its head and the back of its neck, and we’ll see if we can’t get it to relax.”

Kylo sat down next to it and reached for the lubricant, flipping the cap open and dumping a generous portion into his hand. He reached for the kitonak, hesitantly. Hux usually did the talking, but he realized he would have to do it here. Hux seemed to think it didn’t understand Basic.

[Can I rub this into your head and neck?]

The kitonak clicked twice, and leaned its shoulder into Kylo. Its skin was very rough but warm, and he rubbed the palm of his hand around its hairless head, feeling the almost sandy texture. He put his dry hand on its shoulder, and was unsure what to do with it. He ran his palm down its arm, and stopped when he reached a fold of fat near what would normally be an elbow. He probed his fingers into the rough yielding flesh gently, and gasped when he felt a rippling, electric sensation on his fingertips, pulling back slightly in surprise. He looked down at the featureless head, and tightened his grip on the back of its head, his hand sinking into the fat there. He worked his fingers down under the rim of what Kylo saw as the glans, then looked down to Hux, kneeling on the floor.

Hux looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. “It will be easier to explain if you can get it to relax. Do you see the fold that runs vertical up its neck and back? Rub your fingers into that. Both hands. It likes that area.”

Kylo put more of the lube on his hands, crawling up onto the mattress behind the kitonak and sitting on his knees, placing the large bottle of lube between his thighs to warm it slightly. He wanted to lean down and whisper in its ears, but Kylo could not determine how it was hearing him, and was currently too nervous to use the Force to sense it on a resistant being like this. So he spoke aloud.

[The General says he’s met you before. You like to be touched on your neck and back. I’m going to touch you there now. I hope my hands aren’t too cold.]

When the kitonak clicked twice, he sank the fingers of both hands fully into the crease at its neck. He could feel more of the warm, rippling sensation dancing across his fingertips, and he wiggled them, sliding up and down its neck, then sliding one down its back to the bottom of the crease.

As he watched, the kitonak seemed to stretch out, lengthening its body, limbs, fingers, and toes. Its pale pink skin rippled, all but melting into a size that was nearly twice as large as before. Kylo watched as the folds of fat stretched, pulled back, and revealed lines of dark pink wrapped around its soft, fat body.

Kylo watched the creature stretch itself out slowly and glanced down to where Hux was running his hands up its legs, which now reached the floor. He could see Hux shiver as his palms ran across the pink lines, could see Hux's dick getting hard as he climbed up onto the bed and into the lap of the kitonak, which was now large enough to hold him. The kitonak reached forward and ran its fingers through Hux’s hair, down his neck, and around his sides, stopping to grip his hips, running one finger over the bone of his pelvis. Kylo watched over its shoulder, noting that the flesh on its palms was white, in contrast to the pink elsewhere. He wondered if the texture was different.

Kylo slid his own palms up its back, relishing the sensation of the - bioelectricity? - that seemed to jolt directly into his body from the smooth pink skin of the kitonak. Kylo had seen Hux with a xexto, which had a gland that did something similar in each of its many palms, but had not experienced this himself.

“General.” Wanting to keep his voice steady, he put more lube into his hands and began rubbing at the rough skin between the pink lines on its back, letting his hands sink into the texture. He wanted to ask Hux what was next, what was okay, how they could help each other, but he was having trouble thinking of the right words. Instead, he tried talking to the kitonak.

[Does it feel good when I touch those… when I touch the places here?] He ran his fingertips lightly over one of the lines snaking out from the wide patch of its back, formerly hidden by fat just below what would have been a shoulderblade on a human. The kitonak clicked twice, and reached back with one of its palms to touch Kylo’s face. The skin of its palms had a velvety, almost bristly hair texture, and Kylo leaned into it, feeling that its elongated fingers had many more joints and segments. Its legs and arms were bending along the length rather than at joints, and he wondered if it had bones at all, or something else. He squeezed its back, sinking his fingers into the fat and the rough flesh, slicked by the lubricant and glistening in the low light of the room. He certainly couldn’t feel any bones or muscle.

It looked over its shoulder at him, and he heard it making a low sucking noise through its open mouth. The nostrils were still leaking freely, and he realized that what he thought were nostrils were eyes, and that the kitonak appeared to be weeping.

 [Are you crying?]

 The kitonak made a low whistling sound, and squeezed his jaw in its hand. Kylo moved his head to rest and nuzzle at the place between its shoulder and the rim of its head, and he watched as Hux moved his palms across its chest, rutting himself into its lap, moving his thighs across the pink lines on its legs. Kylo could see the rough skin abrading the gentler flesh between Hux’s thighs, and he shivered.

“How…” Kylo’s voice broke, and he moved his forehead to hide his face in the kitonak’s shoulder, pulling away from its grip on his face. He put more lubricant on his hands and began rubbing them into its shoulderblade area. “How does it finish, General?”

 “Hmm.” He could see Hux’s palms reaching up to finger the underside of what Kylo thought of as the glans on its head. “You get it wet. You have to lick along the pink lines.  It's more sensitive there.”

Having said that, Hux stilled and began running his tongue down its chest, along a line that went down the center. The kitonak made a whistling sound, and Hux began breathing loudly and heavily, pulling away after a moment and drooling, his eyes closed, his hair beginning to fall across his face.

Kylo moaned with his mouth closed, screwing his eyes shut. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do that. He tongued under the rim of the head, where he had felt the sensitive pink skin behind its neck. The shock he felt on his tongue ran straight down his chest and stomach and into his dick. He closed his eyes, turned his face into the rough skin of its head, and was helpless to stop himself from coming abruptly onto the kitonak’s lower back. He squeezed its shoulders and reached down, rubbing the slick come into a thick pink line above its ass, feeling a low vibration from inside its chest as it made a series of clicking noises.

[I’m sorry, this is… this is really intense for me. I… finished on you. Is that okay?]

The kitonak clicked twice, then reached back and rubbed its palm on the back of Kylo’s neck. Kylo could feel where he’d rubbed the skin on his cheek raw against the flesh of its head. He lubed up his hands even more and began rubbing his fingers lightly around the pink lines on its upper arms, the shock lessened by the lightness of his touch and the calm he received immediately after an orgasm.

He turned his face from its neck and looked back to Hux, who was still tonguing at what would be large breasts on a human being. He used his palms to lift them up and lick at the pink line that ran along the underside of one, and Kylo relished the look of concentration on Hux’s face, his devotion to his partners, the way he fed off their pleasure and physiological reactions. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the kitonak’s shoulder, and felt his cock twitch weakly in response. He moved forward and pressed his chest against the kitonak’s broad back, and could feel the pink lines sing against his skin, the sensation bordering on almost too much, the roughness of its skin mitigated by the lubricant that he’d worked into it, which was now coating his own chest.

He sat back again and moved the bottle of lube onto the bed, leaning the kitonak back and guiding its head into his lap. He licked the tears off its face and tasted vanilla so strongly that he clenched his teeth and had to control his gag reflex, hoping very sincerely that it could not read human facial expressions. He let his hair fall around his face to hide it from Hux while he got himself back under control. After a moment, he leaned across the kitonak and kissed Hux.

Hux closed his eyes and kissed him back, slowly, tenderly, working his tongue lazily into Kylo’s mouth. He let one hand cup Kylo’s cheek, then moved away as he slid backwards off the kitonak’s lap and knelt on the floor, continuing his work of diligently tonguing the narrow pink flesh that ran down its side and wrapped around its thigh, down into its crotch. Hux’s face disappeared between the mounds of its thighs, his red hair and pale freckled shoulders visible to Kylo.

Kylo sighed and opened the bottle of lube, squeezing the cold bottle and dumping more into his palm. Struck by a thought, he pulled together all the concentration he could muster and warmed the lube with the Force.

A terrible idea, as use of the Force generally was during sex. Control was beyond him, and the bottle melted, spilling the full quantity of hot lubricant onto the kitonak’s chest. It immediately let out a low whistling noise, and Kylo was horrified when the rumble inside its chest increased in volume.

“I’m sorry!” He tried to scrape the lubricant off its chest, but it was too hot for him to touch. [No, no, no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-]

Self-loathing swept through him, and he could feel his face getting red and tears of frustration springing into his eyes, much to his shame. This was far worse than any other faux pas he had committed at an Officer’s Club, he had hurt the kitonak, Hux would never take him here again, he shouldn’t have believed he could do this, that he could be with anything that would want him and that he could take pleasure from them and not hurt them-

The kitonak grabbed his wrists in both hands and wrapped one strange tentacle-like finger around each, leaving one in his palm and wrapping the third around his arm. It clicked, again and again and again, and Kylo could see the fluid leaking from its eye increase, could hear the air rushing in and out of its small mouth. The velvety skin of its palm was damp with lubricant, and Kylo watched as the lines turned from pink to red, the color spreading from the fissures in its chest across its arms, down to the lines on its legs where Hux was. 

It abruptly sat up, the mounds of flesh pooling in its lap as it yanked Hux roughly from between its legs. Kylo sat back and watched in horror as Hux put a palm to its shoulder and knelt next to it as it vomited some sort of clear liquid from its mouth, the lubricant on its chest running down in thick rivulets over the rolls of its flesh, down onto its thighs, onto the sheets, and also puddling on the floor.

It sat back up, and grabbed Hux in both hands, pulling him up onto the bed. Hux climbed on top of its lap again, gingerly running his fingers through the likely still hot lube on its chest, frowning as it laid back down with its head in Kylo’s lap. Hux was still erect, very hard, and flushed from his face down to his chest. He looked up at Kylo, and Kylo could see he was short of breath and sweating lightly. His hair was disheveled, and his cheeks and lips were scratched and roughed from the skin of the kitonak. He appeared to have a large amount of lubricant in his hair, darkening it to a near-brown color on one side of his head.

“What did you do?”

Kylo’s panic had been overridden by the shock of the kitonak’s reaction, and was no longer as angry and upset at himself, though that would come back in a moment. “I tried to… warm the lube with the Force, so it wouldn’t be cold, and I… couldn’t, or I did, and the bottle melted and it spilled… probably near-boiling liquid all over its chest-

[I’m so sorry,] he tried to the kitonak directly. [Are you okay? Are you well?]

The kitonak made a low rumble in its chest and clicked twice, weakly.

He turned back to Hux, the self-loathing coming back to him now as he tried not to look at the clear vomit. “I probably burned it, it’s probably hurt so bad, it will tell everyone that I can’t be trusted, I can never come back-”

Hux grabbed his face in one hand, and Kylo looked at him, pausing in his tirade. “Stop. What did you ask it?”

“I asked it if it was okay! Fuck, it probably isn’t-”

“What did it tell you?”

Kylo furrowed his brows. “It said yes, but it obviously isn’t! It threw up-”

“Do you remember what I told you about these places? That you have to stop when you’ve had enough?”

“Yes, but I… I burned it in the middle of sex-”

“It told you it was fine when you asked, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Why would it lie?”

“Because- because it doesn’t want me to _burn_ it, it doesn’t want me to hurt it more-”

“There’s a language barrier here. So you were able to ask it if it was well, and it said yes. Furthermore, knowing it can’t communicate with us, it did not throw us off. It is, in fact, laying in your lap, and letting me sit on it. Do you think it would do that if it was hurt?”

“I don’t know!”

“It would not. Its quite old, actually, probably almost one hundred standard years. It’s been doing this for a long time. It knows how to communicate with beings that can’t talk to it. Throwing us off immediately would have stopped us. I’ve had partners do that before. It happens. It didn’t happen here.”

“But Hu-General, I _burned_ it-”

“Get over yourself.” Hux frowned, and Kylo could see that his erection had begun to flag. It made him feel even worse. “You have to trust your partners here. It would stop you if it didn’t like what you did.” Hux paused, and turned to look behind him at the floor. “And it finished. It had what amounts to an orgasm for this species. I think it liked it. I usually use water eventually. I never thought to make it hot.”

The thoughts seized up in Kylo’s mind, halted immediately by this information. “What?”

Hux scowled. “I’m jealous. I’ve never been able to get a kitonak to finish in less than four hours. I was planning on being with this one all night. But you seemed to have found something that it… enjoyed, to say the least.”

“What?” Kylo couldn’t think, couldn’t make his mind move in a positive direction.

Hux gestured, stroking his hands along the torso of the kitonak, which was beginning to contract back into its mounds of fat, concealing the pink lines. “Ask it.”

Kylo glanced down at the mostly faceless head in his lap. He licked his lips. He liked what Hux was telling him, and part of him didn’t want to find out differently. If he was good at this, if he was better at pleasuring this species than Hux-

[Did you like the temperature of the lube?] he asked weakly, forcing the question out.

It clicked twice, and he continued. [It didn’t hurt you?]

It clicked twice, very strongly, and grabbed his wrist in its strange grip again.

Kylo inhaled, and tried one more question. [You’d… want me to do something like that again?]

It clicked twice, and squeezed his wrist several times. It sat partially up, and began making a series of clicks and whistles at him, waving his other hand in the air. Kylo couldn’t tell what it was saying, but he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate again, tried to read the mood of the room. Hux was indeed jealous, and annoyed, and still aroused. From what Kylo could tell of the kitonak, it seemed pleased, contented. He still couldn’t quite connect with it, and he badly wanted to now. He closed his eyes.

“Thank you.” He ran his lubed fingers around the underside of its head again, and it reached back and gripped his hips in both hands. It tried to push him to the side and turn him around, sort of lifting him up onto its head. It was still making the clicking and whistling noises. Kylo looked over at Hux in confusion. Hux raised his eyebrows.

“It knows that humans like having their dicks stimulated. I think its offering to let you sit on its face. It’s never offered that before.”

Kylo blushed, but complied, since the kitonak was guiding him into place. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Hux palming the pink line that ran between the mounds of its breasts, still visible, even as the kitonak’s body slowly contracted. Kylo bit his lip and turned to look down into the no-longer-watering eyes of its face.

[It’s okay if we finish, even though you’re done?]

The kitonak made two clicking noises, then positioned him… not quite on its face, but on the generous mound of its chest, his thighs and knees straddling its neck and head, his feet curled awkwardly underneath him with his toes supporting his weight and the soles pressed against its shoulders. Kylo could feel the sandy texture of its skin against his ass, thighs, and the soles of his feet, and he felt a tickle as the kitonak’s small mouth closed around his dick. He shivered and closed his eyes, belatedly remembering that he maybe should have checked the mouth for teeth or other things that might injure him.  Currently, it felt smooth and warm and quite good, though. He felt Hux put one hand on his shoulder.

“What did you ask it?”

“I asked if we could finish.”

“Okay. I’m going to sit behind you and-” Hux shivered, and Kylo looked back and down. Hux had one hand on the mound of one generous breast, pushing it up and over his dick, which was resting on the pink line that ran between them. “I’m going to do this. I’m going to use both hands for this.”

Kylo frowned, wondering about the rough skin of its chest pulling against Hux’s dick, then turned back around. He’d seen Hux hurt himself worse on his partners. The kitonak had its palms on Kylo’s thighs, and was guiding him in and out of its mouth.

The lube on its chest was still very hot under Kylo’s ass, and its rough skin still chafed as he moved. Hux matched his pace to Kylo's, and he leaned forward to rest his chest on Kylo’s back, his forehead on Kylo’s shoulder. He could feel Hux’s breath quick against his back, and that, more than the strange dry sensation of the kitonak’s mouth, was making him hard. The kitonak’s mouth was warm and soft, but felt like a mouth that had been left to dry of saliva. He pulled out for a moment and reached for his dick, pausing briefly and looking down into what there was of its face.

[Can I put the lube on my… on my dick? Can you taste it?]

The kitonak bounced its head in a gesture that Kylo couldn’t interpret, but it clicked twice, and Kylo gave himself a few strokes, already close, loving the sensation of Hux on his back. His thighs squeezed the kitonak’s neck as he guided himself back into its mouth, and he felt the shock from the smooth skin on the underside of its head against his knees, another moan escaping his lips.

Hux shifted behind him. Kylo felt Hux's knees press into his sides, then both of his palms found Kylo’s shoulders as he fucked himself into the kitonak’s chest. He felt Hux’s forehead against his neck, and he pushed back into Hux’s touch, reached out and made the barest connection through the Force. This wasn’t as intense since there was a third partner that Kylo could not reach, but he still loved the feeling of Hux’s pleasure rolling into him, loved pushing his own back into Hux.

He increased the pace, guiding the kitonak's palms back onto his thighs, letting it slide him, despite the skin being rubbed raw on his ass. Behind him, Hux matched his pace again. Kylo suddenly longed to feel the drag of the kitonak's rough skin on the sensitive rim of his asshole, then recoiled somewhat from the thought - that was more like something Hux would enjoy.

The thought of Hux skinning himself raw against the back of one of the kitonak's fingers had him coming into its mouth before it occurred to him to pull out, or ask. It didn’t seem to mind, milking him hard and extending his orgasm. He was good at making himself come, and forced himself past the feeling of overstimulation, hoping that the kitonak was taking some sort of pleasure from this, too.

He could feel Hux tense up behind him. Hux could outlast him for some time, but not if Kylo was touching him through the Force - he always finished right after. He could feel Hux’s come, warm on his lower back. It was probably cooler than the lube that was still very hot and now coating quite a bit of his skin, but Kylo liked to think he could feel Hux’s come distinctly through any fluid in the galaxy. Or perhaps that was just a fantasy. As the kitonak’s body contracted, they had been pressed closer together, Hux wrapping his arms around Kylo’s chest from behind and gasping against his shoulder.

The kitonak had contracted small enough that it felt awkward for both of them to sit on it, like they would crush it, so Kylo pulled himself gently from its mouth and rolled off onto the bed. Through the hair that had fallen over his eyes, he watched Hux stand shakily and, ever the good host, stumble into the small attached bathroom, probably looking for a towel. The skin was rubbed red and raw on Hux’s ass and thighs, thick blood oozing through in some spots. The rubbing faded to pink as it wrapped around his thighs and down onto his calves. Kylo sighed and closed his eyes, picturing the look on Hux’s face as he licked the kitonak’s chest. He felt his dick twitch feebly in response. He was still weak to Hux and his partners, even after all these months of seeing and having the real thing.

He supposed he was happy, which was a thing he was not, generally, and he rarely paused to consider it when he was. It was particularly unusual to feel this way after making a mistake like he had earlier. He usually didn’t use the Force for anything but the heightened emotional awareness during sex, unless it was just Hux. But it was mostly because he couldn’t. As he thought about it now, perhaps it would be wise to never try that again. Mostly because he couldn’t control it, but it also might be bad to have a disguised Kylo Ren use the fucking Force.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, more annoyed with himself now than genuinely sad or disappointed. He hoped Hux wouldn’t bring it up later.

He darted his eyes over to where Hux was mopping up the once-again-compact kitonak. Afterwards, Hux threw the towel on the ground and crawled onto the bed, his scraped ass in the air, as the kitonak pulled on its pants, then reached and put its hat back on. It rubbed a hand across Hux’s back, then reached for Kylo and patted his thigh. Kylo lazily ran his fingers along the rough skin on the back of its hand, then let it pull away and leave the room with a series of melodic whistling sounds, its gait slow and shuffling. He closed his eyes and rolled over on his stomach. His ass wasn't rubbed nearly as raw as Hux's, but he still didn’t want to lay on it.

They rested in companionable silence for several minutes. At some point, Kylo reached out and grabbed for Hux with his eyes closed, finding his ankle. He rubbed the sole of Hux’s foot with his thumb, flexing his own feet and finding a sting where they had rubbed against the kitonak’s shoulders. Walking would hurt, but that was a future consideration.  He rolled his head lazily toward the chest next to the bed, cracking his eyes open briefly.  There was a med-kit with bacta in there, but definitely not enough for both of them.  If Hux was lucky, there was enough to let him pull on his pants and not walk back to the ship in agony.  Even if there wasn't, he would still do it.  They somehow always made it back.

He realized he hadn’t thanked the kitonak, and thought about the eerily beautiful way it had been whistling as it left.

“You said it was a musician?”

“Mmm. Yes. Of some renown.”

“Does it whistle like that when it performs?”

“No, it has some sort of wind instrument it plays with its mouth. It’s a jizz musician.”

Both of Kylo’s eyes shot open. “What kind?”

“Jizz.”

Kylo was hearing the word right, and turned to Hux, who was facedown in the mattress, his expression hidden. He was fairly certain Hux was giving him a real answer. Maybe that word didn’t mean the same thing outside the New Republic. He felt a lazy kind of amusement, and thought about asking. But cultural differences such as that often led to fights. Kylo enjoyed them immensely, but now wasn’t the time. He turned his face back into the mattress, squeezing Hux’s ankle.

“What kind of music is… jizz music?”

He felt Hux shift, thought he might be making some sort of hand gesture that Kylo couldn’t see. “Upbeat. There’s three musicians in the bands that perform it. You can dance and drink and smoke to it. Club music.”

Kylo grunted, and made a mental note to look up jizz musicians. His previous searches for such things had not led to a particular genre of music, but perhaps there was jizz music playing in the background.

“Where does it perform?”

“I think it has bandmates, one was a… domestic partner, I guess. They would come to the clubs, but Snoopy was the only one who was interested in the club culture.” He paused. “I never realized it… the one I thought was its partner wasn’t a kitonak.”

Kylo propped himself up on his elbows. “You know its name?”

“Its stage name. It has one in its language, I assume, but you’d have to speak that. I’m not sure where it got its stage name.”

“It’s called… Snoopy?”

“Yes. Snoopy McCool.”

Kylo laid himself face-down in the mattress, wondering how famous the kitonak was. Maybe he would do a search for that later, too, see if he could find some actual music. Perhaps in the future, he could brag that he had received a blowjob from Snoopy McCool.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitonaks, Snoopy McCool, and jizz music are as real as things get in Star Wars. I only made up some of their sexual behavior. It was humanly impossible not to make the kitonak Snoopy McCool after learning his name.


End file.
